parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Reaction that Mike, Lu
Transcript * Team Lightyear: (Gasp). * Max Goof: (Screams) * Wallace: I'm Surprised at you, Gromit, I Really am. * Darwin: (Growls) * Misha (Chuck's Choice): Let Go of Our Friend. * Mr Krupp: (Screams). * Rutt: (Growls). * Gil: Give us back our Puppy. * The Grinch: How dare you enter, The Grinch's Lair! * Ty-Rux: I'm getting annoyed, D-Structs. Let us go! * ??? (Sofia. The First): Ugh! this is all your fault * Enid: YOUR GARBAGE CURSE DIDN'T EVEN WORK YOU DANG OLD PILLOW CASE! * Mat: (Opens & Closes Door, Runs Back Inside, Speaking Nederlands Angrily, & Throws Flowers on the Floor & Covered in Flowers). * Kron: They're Staying with me. * Arlo: This is all your fault. * Hogarth Hughes: I said No! * Mr Smarty Smarts: Throwin the Spines. * Peri: No Don't, * Mr Smarty Smarts: Do it, * Peri: Stop, * Mr Smarty Smarts: Go, * Peri: Put them down, * Mr Smarty Smarts: Pick them Up, * Peri: Take them away, * Mr Smarty Smarts: Throw them in at once, * Peri: No, Entree, * Mr Smarty Smarts: Do as I say. * Joe: You're Fired, You Troublesome Traitorous Trout. * Sandy (ROTG): (Gets Mad & the sand pops out of his ears). * Tubarina: GUMMY! * Max (Secret Life of Pets): Oh, Come On. * Elmo: Zoe, look what you did. * Shrek: NOOOOO! * Kronk: (Screams) What am I going to do! What am I going to do! What am I going to do! * Serena (Pokémon): (Crying) * Fennekin & Pancham: (Usually cheers Serena up). * I.R. Baboon: It's r no use, I.R. Get that cartoon all b-by alone (Cries), I.R. Need Weasel, WEASEL, WHIMPY (Cries). * Rabbit: For Crying out Loud. * Captain Hook: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. * Panda: NOOOO. * Moana: (Sighs). * Tiger: (Growls Angrily). * Po: (Goes Mas & Punches Mast), (Water goes all over him & Gets Mad Again). * Andie: Surly, I'm having a heck of a day. * Timbuctoo characters: (Arguing). * Sid: WHAT! * Star Butterfly: He's insane! why does he come back to Earth and do whatever he wants. He's so Inconsiderate! * Migo: (Growls) * Piggie: I've been putting on Psychological Torture For one Pig, You guys are Cannibals, Do You Hear Me, You're all Off You're Not, (Screams & Ran Away). * Megamind: No. * Aunty Anabella: Oh, dear. What should we do? * Robotnik: I Hate that Hedgehog. * Archibald Snatcher: It can't be, it's not possible it's not right. * Catboy: (Groans, Runs around & kicks the Mat) Ow. * Wreck-it Ralph: (Growls in frustration), (Running & hits the Crystal Candy Sticks & jawbreaker). * Classified: (Moans in Frustration). * The Cat in the Hat: I am indeed of Cat, and this indeed is a Hat. * Chester: That's it, I can't take it anymore. * Rasputin: (Goes Crazy & Moves his Hand). * Bartok: Oh, Wow. * Fanboy: (Goes Mad & he has black smoke out ontop of his head) * Mike Wazowski: One of these days I am Really going to let you teach that Guy a Lesson. * (Spongebob Gets Angry and Jumps Around in his Pants) * George Jetson: You did it. Didn't you? * Lincoln Loud: (Goes Mad and His Face Turns Red). * Princess Poppy: You'll never find then, now what they're hiding. * Miss Bianca: She tried to kill us, that-that-that terrible woman! Oh, if I was only a 10 ft mouse, I'd show her. * Sly: Gobbo, It's My Turn. * Goku: This is pointless. I'm going to kill you now. I usually don't enjoy killing things but, YOU'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION! * Mr Todd: (Growls). * Amanda Banshee: It's time to (Breathes Fire) DIE, FLY! * Mr Uppity: (Groans). * June: This is Terrible. * Mavis Dracula: Johnny, Dennis is not a Monster. * Edward: (growls) * Paddington: I Beg Your Pardon. * Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug): Fires out this little red bug! * Fuse: (Groans) * Eep: What is Wrong with you. * Walter: Did you realize what you've just done. * Benson: (Moans, Throws a bucket up & goes down, and kicks it). * Ratigan: (Spits Water) * Ratigan's Gang: (Gasp) * Ratigan: What Was THAT. * Astrid: NO! YOU SON OF A HALF TROLL MAN EATING--! * Eduardo: (Gasps) YOU'RE A FLEA COMB! YOU're TRYING TO GET WALLY, WENNY, DALEY, DOOLE AND THE OTHER THOUSANDS OF FLEAS! YOU'VE TRICKED ME AGAIN, (Crying) * Komodo: You, I, I, Oh, Forget it. * Tunip: (Gasps & Faint) * Nature Cat: You've gotta be kidding me. * Alex (PAW Patrol): No. * Mario (SMG4 Bloopers): You Don't F#%k With The Mario * Nigel: Silence Again! You do not speak to me! * Courage: (Howls). * Chicken Little: That Does It. * (Lord Hater Gets Angry) * Lord Hater: IT'S NOT FAIR! * Mr. Peabody: (Growls). * Hank: Alright, That's it. You're wasting my time. * XJ9: (Goes Mad). * Bigoriki: You Blithering Fool, What do you think you're doing, you must treat this Precious Instrument as a Treasure, Because otherwise, You'll Destroy It. * Mushu: Alright, That's it, Dishonor, Dishonor your whole Family, Make a note of that, Dishonor on you, Dishonor on your Cow, Dis-. * Rocksteady: (Growls), Creaver Shell-Hand. * Judy Hopps: (Goes Mad). * Junior Asparagus: Alright, That's the last Straw. * WordGirl: This Trampoline belongs to the Fair City Scouts. * Buck Tuddrussel: (Screams), You are so Going Down! * Tom: Alright, That does it, you little, Boy are you getting me Angry! * Zoe Trent: (Barks). * Sebastian: Jumping Jellyfish. * James (TTTE): That's Impossible. * Big Brown Dog: (Screams). * Bill (Bill & Ben): (Talks onto his hand), Phwooo. * Ben (Bill & Ben): (Gibbers Angrily) * Bill (Bill & Ben): (Gibbers Angrily) * Ben (Bill & Ben): (Gibbers Angrily Again) * Bill (Bill & Ben): (Gibbers Angrily Again) * Ben (Bill & Ben): (Screams). * Anger: Oh sure, We'll eat Dinner, Right after you, Eat This (Roars). * Lightning McQueen: Oh no no no no no no. * Vitaly: That's bushed of it. * Bagheera: * Baloo * Maggie Pesky: (Growls & Her Eyes Turn Red). * Blu: Yep, I sawed it, Every song sounds Exactly the same, Tico Taco Ya-ya-ya, Tico Taco Ya-ya-ya, (Groans), I'm Tico Taco Out of there. * Rapunzel: What, No. * Professor Van Helsing: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! * Green Dragon: I cannot do it, I'm Far too kind Men. * Meowrice: After All I'm Done for you,, Taught you Everything I know, Made you Despicable Scoundrels, Beyond Compare, (Growls), And what happens you meet one little Dog, And I Meowrice Have to save your Miserable Worthless Lies. * Dr Facilier: END! * Once-Ler: (Groans). * Shaggy Rogers: Sheesh, Like, What a Grouch! * Pearl: Ugh, You're just too much. * Homer Simpson: Doh! * Blitzen: (Growls). * Norm: It's Norm. * Kion: (Growls). * Sultan: (Growls Angrily). * Tillie: Hey, I'm an engine aren't I. * Ed: You Torment Me! * Vanellope: What a moron, Hey Genius. It's a jawbreaker, you'll never gonna... * Wreck it Ralph: (Breaks the Jawbreaker a Half). * Vanellope: (Glitches & Sighs). * Twilight Sparkle: (Sighs), I give up, (falls down). * Mom: What is up with that (Piggie pops out of the freezer). * Dad: You know Mama, we lose more Arbor Day Piggies That Way (Laughs). * Mom: (Laughs). * Cow & Chicken: (Eats Piggie Pops & Laughs). * Cow: (Moo). Clips/Years/Companies * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania * A Goofy Movie * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Home on the Range * The Parables of Peter Rabbit * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Planes (2013) * Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf & Death * The Wild Thornberrys * The Fairly Oddparents * WordWorld * Rabbids Invasion * Chuck's Choice * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Brother Bear * Bubble Guppies * DinoTrux * Pat & Mat * Dinosaur (2000) * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Good Dinosaur * The Iron Giant * Spliced * Help! I'm a Fish * Turbo (2013) * Noah's Ark * Dangermouse (2015) * Hop (2011) * Bedknobs & Broomsticks * 3-2-1 Penguins * The Mighty B * Rise of the Guardians * Sea Princesses * The Secret Life of Pets * The Pebble & the Penguin * Pinocchio (1940) * The Angry Birds Movie * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Adventure Time * Hercules (1997) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * Storks (2016) * Fish Hooks * Thriller Night (2011) * Kronk's New Groove * Pokemon: X, Y & Z * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie * The Swan Princess * I Am Weasel * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Pirates: Band of Misfits * Despicable Me * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Antz (1998) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Milk and Quackers * Peter Pan (1953) * We Bare Bears * Moana (2016) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Kung Fu Panda 2 * The Nut Job * Timbuctoo * Ice Age: Collision Course * Star Vs the Forces of Evil * Cow & Chicken * Megamind (2010) * Frozen (2013) * Marvelous Musical Mansion * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The BoxTrolls * PJ Masks * Ratatouille (2007) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Wreck-It Ralph * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * The Cat in the Hat (1970's) * Bunnicula * The Lego Movie * Anastasia * Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers * The Looney Tunes Show * Bolt (2008) * Fanboy & ChumChum * The Book of Life * Darkwing Duck * Viva Piñata * The Garfield Show * The Year Without a Santa Claus * Rover Dangerfield * Brave (2012) * Powerpuff Girls * Oliver & Company * Monsters Inc * SpongeBob SquarePants * Total Drama Island * Cats Don't Dance * Phineas & Ferb * Jetsons: The Movie * Webkinz * The Loud House * Trolls (2016) * The Rescuers * Make Way For Noddy * Peter Rabbit (2018) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Mr Men & Little Miss (1995) * Little Einsteins * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Camp Lazlo * Paddington 2 * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * Oddbods * The Croods * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas * Regular Show * The Great Mouse Detective * Jelly Jamm * How to Train your Dragon * Animal Mechanicals * Octonauts * Nature Cat * PAW Patrol * SMG4 Bloopers * The Wild (2006) * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Chicken Little * Wander Over Yonder * Mr Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Finding Dory * My Life as a Teenage Robot * GogoRiki * Mulan (1998) * Odd Squad * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Up (2008) * Zootopia * VeggieTales * WordGirl * Time Squad * Tom & Jerry: The Movie * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery * Dog City * Bill & Ben (2000's) * Inside Out (2015) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Cars (2006) * The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police * Madagascar 3: Europes Most Wanted * Jungle Book (1967) * Beanie Babies 3 * The Buzz on Maggie * Rio (2011) * Tangled (2010) * Louie: Draw Me a Dragon * Gay Purr-ee * The Princess & the Frog (2009) * The Lorax (2012) * Scooby Doo in Zombie Island * Steven Universe * The Simpsons * Robbie the Reindeer: Legend of the Lost Tribe * Wayside * Chowder * The Annoying Orange * Rocket Monkeys * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Pink Panther * Norm of the North * Best Pals Hand Toons * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * The Brave Little Toaster * Alice in Wonderland * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * The Lion Guard * Aladdin (1992) * The Little Engine that Could * Ed, Edd n Eddy